My Reflection In the Snow
by cuccos want to kill me
Summary: In the aftermath of a Shadow Rebellion post-Twilight Princess, Ganondorf's son finds his place amongst the plight of both humans and beasts. Raised by the dark, but born of the light, 4 must choose whether to aid the light, or defend the shadow after meeting the old princess and her knight; While Dark must complete his own agenda and Ganondorf shemes in the backdrop.
1. Prologue

**My Reflection In The Snow  
**_A legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

**_Prologue:_**

What defines a man: Is it his stature in society, his culture, his color; Or perhaps his family, friends, and enemies? Is a man of his father? Is a man of his ancestrial lineage? Who is a man -_What is a man_- without any of these things. Are you left with a deceitless truth, or are you left with nothing at all?

These questions always swim about me as I amble perpetually through the dark, desolate streets and the even more so halls of the castle that sits within its reach. The moon, she seems to be the only one who smiles down upon me with such a gentle light. For, even the adulated sun pierces my skin with its merciless, self-righteous rays, and the light of fire only seems to bring darkness. I've grown tired of darkness; Such is the backdrop of my dreary existance.

My existance...

Which brings me back to my question... Who am I? Well, my name is 4. But _who_ am I... In all truth... The whole of my being... I do not know...

Am I my father's son?

Or am I the Prince of Purgence?

I know but two types of people: The creatures that my father has created (Those that shun the light and lay ruin to the land that was stolen away so long ago) and the light dwelling creatures that curse and relentlessly oppose us. My father's creations know me as their creator's son... They are kind and civil beings who act as my friends, family, and care-givers. I can not see why the light-dwellers give them such disgust; All I've ever known from them was good will and cheer. Yet, that is the nature of the light-dwelling fiends: They ridicule those they do not understand, lay claim to a righteousness no god has ever given them, and demand respect that's never been earned. They are the truely foul ones, and we see it as our job to rid _our_ fair land of their stench... They know me as the Prince of Purgence... Yet...

Yet... As of late, I've begun to question if all this slaughter...

All this slaughter...

Is it really...

Just?

My mind has been restless these past moons. It seems as if I haven't slept in eons, and my prowess has suffered, but they tell me that I've just outgrown this silly need for sleep. It's common knowledge that the night never sleeps, nor do the inhabitants -I had been the only one who had need of it.

It's no secret that I was a bit different from my "family". I needed to eat at least three times a day, I couldn't eat raw meat (And for that matter, I couldn't swallow it whole), and my I.Q soared above their's. At least, on a positive aspect, my athletic ability excelled above them, and I have thumbs. However, I often needed to stop for breaks during the routune rampaging, I can't go outside in the sunlight, I'm susseptable to sickness, and I am in the likeness of a human.

My father is in the shape of a human, but there was nothing about his actually features that... Well, he's... He's just plain scary. I may look a bit like my father, but I pale in comparison. No eyes could look so menacing -As if staring through you and into your soul-, no stance itself could hold so much power -As if all power in the world is concentrated under his feet-, and no laugh could be so maniacle -As if all of Hell were cackling. No, there was no man quite like my father... And even my few glances of him has proven that to me.


	2. Chapter 1: Pilot

It was quite a lazy afternoon... I layed myself upon my bed with a dagger between my hands, spinning with the point gracing the tip of my index finger, and the hild at my palm. It was such a simple dagger, a toy if anything... But, it had been my first. As I spun it between my hands, I took notice to how worn the hilt had become from all the years of use, how dull the blade had become from all the years of slicing through targets, and how even the dried blood became nothing but a coffee stain. It was almost nostalgia, as I looked at the mere knife. The times I had spent with my trainer, Uruk, were plentiful and flashing through my mind in monochrome. Uruk had led me to the strength I had right then. He never showed mercy during battle, but always stitched and mended my wounds carefully. After training, he was always so kind to me, always willing to offer a smile or a needed hug. How the humans could just slaughter him so...

I chucked my knife at the roof at the thought, a sudden heaviness and mourning squeezing at my heart as it sunk to the bottom of Lake Hylia. I took several deep breaths, as if panting after an intense struggle. I felt a tingling at my eyes, but shook them away -The darkness doesn't leak water from its eyes. The dagger loosened from the ceiling and landed within my grasp. I tossed it back up, diverting my thoughts to curiosity as to why everything in the world landed right back down, instead of continuing up forever and ever in the sky. Of course, with magic it was possible -But I did not possess such a luxury.

I stood from my bed and headed to the other end of the room where my mirror lay against the wall. I always found this a peculiar thing, as I stared into -Into myself. It seemed like such an unhuman power, a god-derived power to see of yourself what others saw through their eyes. Perhaps one would call it vane, but many moons found my eyes peering into themselves, reading the very chrome code.

My eyes were a vile blue with a hint of yellow -Blue was a vulgar color amongst my 'family', the color of the human sky, a facade of dreams among the putrid light-dwellers. My father's yellow eyes stared back at me any time I peered into the mirror, a constant melody to my evasion of reminisce. At the very center lie an abyss, the pupils, where our ancestors claim are the sealed doors to our souls. The longer I stared into my eyes, the more I felt myself being gravitated towards the hollow void.

All of a sudden, a chill ran down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck and on my arms stood on end. My muscles instinctively stiffened. There was a presence behind me -And it wasn't one of gentility (More that of a thousand sleeping poisonous arachnids). I adjusted my eyes to see behind me through the entire mirror, only to ease up a bit. Behind me was my grand window -Open wide as the black curtains flapped about, a dark figure sprawled lazily on the sill, but a mere taciturn.

"Dark..." I mumbled. The man remained sublime, the black wind nearly billowing in my room as if it had blown him in. Finally, he stood from his seat and stood still before my window; His eyes glistened eerily in the darkness. No light entered the room from outside, for outside there was no light... Only darkness and cold wasteland of dust made its residence in both the day and night (Of which were not distinguishable besides the mood of the creatures -And the clumsiness of the moblins. Not even the moon's just light could pierce through the darkness...

"Your father has captured another rebel," The 'general' of Ganondorf's army informed me in almost a whisper.

"Tch," I scoffed, "He didn't do anything but sit in a chair; It was the foot moblins who risked their lives to bring those dirty rats in..." He merely chuckled at me.

"Dost my ears ring with resentment?" he mocked me, pulling on his black tunic. The tunic almost blended in with his ebony skin, save for a belt around his waist that held a silver buckle. There was no ill will between the two of us. Dark was often the eyes on my surroundings and the shield on my back; I owed him my life on many occasions. After Uruk was murdered, I locked myself in my chambers for many passings, until one day -Quite unannounced and infuriatingly- barged into my courters and dragged me out by my collar. Somehow, he managed to beat the tears and sorrow out of me -Yet with every swat, it was like the romping of brothers. Since then, he's always kept my chin up, threatening me of more 'beatings'.

"So, 3," He continued (3 was an insult of his, making me less than I am...), "I want you to meet her." I was taken aback. _Her?_ It was a rare happening when a woman was captured, and the only time anyone went to see one was when they wanted to torture them or "Have FUN" -Whatever that meant. In all honesty, I had never seen a woman, not even a Gerudo (Who had gone extinct once my father no longer had any use for them). Both the anticipation of meeting one, and knowing what I would be doing, struck me at once.

"Wh-Why? To "have fun"?" I questioned him. Whatever I said caused his eyes to widen and a strange smirk to appear on his face. A coarse snicker escaped his lips, I scowled in return.

"What? Kid, do you even know what that means?" He smothered my ears with his harsh laughter. I blushed and looked away.

"Not really..." I mumbled. He shook his head and strolled over to me, easily putting his arm around me with a deep chuckle.

"Don't worry about it…" He said, putting his arm around me and leading me out the door.

He guided me down the long, impossibly dark corridor. Even with my keen eyes, I could not see two steps before me. While an array of lit skulls adorned the red velvet walls, the scarcely illuminated the heavy cloud of around them; In fact, they –In affect- added to the amount of shadow.

With every step we took, the sturdy tile floors greeted our familiar, perhaps advent, arrival with a steady rhythm. As we made our way down, Dark took to a strange conversation, one of which had never been directly introduced to me beforehand.

"This was a little bit before your time," Dark began, "but, have you any information about the Shadow Rebellion?" Vaguely; I did not know of any more than the bits and pieces I had overheard from the others. '_The humans were given a taste of their own medicine' 'we took back what was ours' _and '_the trifork is finally ours' _was all I could milk out of them.

"Sort of," I replied.

"Well, about two decades ago, five years before you were born, your father and I led the assault on Hyrule Castle. It was besieged and seized within a day –All because of the humans' arrogance, and our superior power, of course. Though, the queen got away, partaking in cowardice and leaving her people behind to die. Eventually, years later, we caught her (And since she was a woman and your father then had a motherless half-human child under his roof), she was made to care for you until you were old enough to care for yourself. However, things didn't go according to plan, because –Nearly a year later- her elf in dusty armor showed up and rescued her…" He rambled on. I continued on silet, heeding his words as bewilderment took up domicile in my mind: The idea that at one time I had not only been dependent on a human woman, but the queen of them all. "You were a very sickly child, so without her you nearly parished." apparently , _highly_ dependent on her. "That's when I came along and saved your life like the righteous, amazing, humble Samaritan I am!" I scoffed at this. "And since you no longer needed milk-"

"Milk?" I questioned him. He gave a soft chuckle at this underneath his breath.

"It's a type of… _Drink_, I suppose," He explained.

"Unuoki?**(*See bottom*)**" I asked once more. He thought for a small while.

"It's white… And, um- Ah, it's kind of like thick, white water, and it tastes a bit sweet. I guess it's sort of like gentle candy water!" He elaborated.

"What's candy?" I inquired for the umpteenth time that day. He sighed with an exasperated laugh, shaking his head. By this time, we had already descended the mammoth amount of intricately designed flights of stairs, exited the elaborate castle, and were on our way to the gates leading to New Castle Town –Better known to the locals as the NCT. Outside hadn't changed its countenance since the last time I had lloked out my window, or the first time for that matter. The sky held a perpetual gloom, the lightning that flashed in the sky in likeness to the illumination of the torches in the corridor. The sky was not one made of clouds, but one of a dark and infinitely billowing winds. Just up ahead, however, the sky seemed to saturate into a light green.

Outside the castle grates, the NCT was bustling; Not with the business of the vulgar feet of the humans, but the various creatures of the night. The sounds of heavy boots colliding with the cobblestone streets and clanking of extraneous items on the belts of (More or less) diligent moblins hustling back and forth with construction equipment was harmonious with the flapping of keese wings and shouting workers. Storming about the hubbub as if commanders were the darknuts, shouting orders at the moblins and bokoblins alike who hurried along the crowd, acting as if any work were getting done at all –So to spare them from the wrath of King Ganon. In the middle of the plaza was a golden idol of Ganondorf (A physical hyperbole to admire) and around that, merchants gathered around to sell heir goods and wears as taciturn creatures Hammering, chattering, and buzzing became the backdrop upon our entrance, and to this we were no strangers.

* * *

_***Unuoki* This is Shadow language, Dark's native language, roughly translated to 'I don't understand', implying for the opposite person to explain himself.**_

_**Btw, Dark, is Dark Link. I'm not giving it away, it's supposed to be known...**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Human Streets

**Chapter 2: "Something to Marvel at..."_  
_**_My Reflection in the Snow_

* * *

Dark led the way through the ensemble of colors (All some part of green or purple chrome), the crowd making way for us to pass as they knew quite well who were passing through. I followed him closely, not wanting to lose him in the mindset of some odd reason; Despite my late adolescent age, I had still found myself in practices of a child -In this case of which I a child following his mother through a sea of bustle and hubub. It was strange, however; I did not know my way around the town very well despite my frequent escapades and crusading throughout Hyrule. It was not ofen that I roamed the streets of New Market Town, and it was even less often that I advanced towards our current destination -An area more likely than not inside of the Human streets.

Down a plethora of streets and an extraneous amount of turns, he led me through the old, ranshackle streets we call "the Human Streets". During the Shadow Rebellion, our side burned and ravaged their ambling city, tearing it into nothing but ash and charred rubbish. There were a few areas, however, whoes structures remained more or less in tact. Those are the streets we were currently wandering. Nobody really ever came down these areas, only the poes of the angry souls whoes impudent rage grew into highly robust power. Other than the rogue monsters know as poes, it was rare for people to enter. It is a reason of which I am unaware of.

Then, we came to a building. Unlike the rest of the buildings in the "Human Streets", this structure remained ungraced from all scrutiny, flame, and all but age. It rose out of some sort of allyway made of rigid cobblestone, down a flight of steps and just a few feet away. It was left to time, a monument of an era long lost, an era left to ashes. It sagged under the weight of the heat from the thick clouds blocking the sun's light, weighing down as if it were sweating; Almost frowning, mouning wrapped its black veil over it like a blanket. I almost felt sorry for it, until I remembered just how it came about and who it was fledged by.

"You see this place?" Dark asked, his eyes shining with an almost melancholy hue. I nodded. "I took refuge here after Ganon's "Defeat"". My eyes widened at that. The thought of the commander of Ganondorf's own army being allowed to take flee in the arms of humans was inconceivable.

"Humans let you stay with them?!" I gasped.

"Despite what you've been hearing, Four, not all humans are as bad as you're being made to believe… In fact, I had once fallen in love with one…" Dark rambled on. I stopped in my tracks when I heard the blasphemous detail at the end. He turned back to face me with knowing eyes, yet behind those eyes was something far more melancholy, far more dismalled than I had ever witnessed of him before. His piercing red eyes softened to an almost saturated hue. "I know, shocking isn't it?" He chuckled, but there was something painful in his voice. "And what's more… He was just some silly kid… A teenager down on his luck."

"That hardly helps this radical case you're asserting," I huffed; we began to continue down the steps to the building. "If he was just a 'silly kid down on his luck', than what makes him so special?" He took a deep breath and gave a weak smile.

"Have you ever known -No... I..." He sorted through his thoughts. "Love is blind. Love is kind. Love makes you slip out of your mind." I pondered the little ryhme. It seemed so puzzling and mind boggling to think that an unseen force, of which never normally crossed paths with the creatures of the night, could ever take over such a ruthless warrior like Dark and make him dode on a teenager. A _human_ teenager at that. "Love is pain, love is gain, love is..." He stopped, choking quietly on his words. We reached the door. "...What's left after death reigns. Those were his... Last... Words." I had never seen him like this before, it was so strange. Even though fifteen years laced my belt, I had never even considered love and it's notorious affiliates. It was too abstract, too illogical. If it caused even the greatest 'evils' to fall, I did not want any part of it, either. Perhaps it's the human side of me that is so adverse to the unknown...

Inside the sagging building was quite dusty. There was a long front desk on the side of the room, serving tables alligned neatly on the other side of the desk, and a strange looking kitchen -But mainly, there was but dust. The choking, dry substance layered itself on everything (Candles, furniture, the overhanging chandeleir, and the walls and floors), and even the air was heavy and stifled with dust. It tickled my nose with every breath, and each time I exhaled, smoke similar to that in winter exhalations would appear from my moth. Darkness also took domicile there; however the demographics rested more heavily upon the dust.

Dark took the lead, heading through the building slowly, peering around with a sad smile. He seemed to be recalling all the memories he had at the place, and I could only imagine how the area came alive in his mind -All the brightness, cheery atmosphere returning, if only in his dream-state. Yet, I could not read him very well; It was as if he had no face, covered by his black bangs. His foots were heavy, as if he were forcing himself through a thick flood of water -His tough boots making creaking sounds on the wooden floors. When we were half way through the room, he stopped and pointed to a second story-looking area above created by planks of wood.

"Dojshu **(****1)**," He told me. With that, he snapped his fingers, making a staircase structure fromthe darkness that led to the planks of wood. He waisted no time in climbing them, entering a blackness. I ascended a single step, when a soft cry tickled my ears. I whirled around in a startled reaction, catching a small light disappear. I gulped. At first, I was sure it was a white fire, but then I rested on the idea that it was merely a figment of my imagination -That my hallucination must have been induced by the probably age-poisoned dust. Shaking my head to rid my skittish nerves, I followed in persuit of my... _Friend? Leader? Caregiver... What, _exactly, was Dark to me? Was he my- Why was I even thinking about it, I must wonder. These strange thoughts have continued to plague me since I began to contemplate things, and they were becoming more and more frequent...

"Aikiito?**(2)** Konii kiit Shuni **(3)**..." Dark mocked me. I rolled my eyes, finding myself in a sewer-like area surrounded by cobblestone in a circular roof that met the walls in an arch. The floors were flooded anckle deep with water of which I did not really want to question it's past.

"Iru...**(4)**" I replied, catching up with him a little ways up. He chuckled and place his spidery fingers on the wall. The wall lit up with a black hue and then disappeared. I gasped at what I found inside.

* * *

**(1)** _Dojshu: _'Up there'

**(2)**_ Aikiito: _A pet name for a younger friend or family member, similar to _chan _or _honey_, even little one.

**(3) **_Konii kiit Shuni: _Hurry up, or what's taking so long? -It implies that the other is useless or slow.

**(4) **_Iru: _A standard responce, like 'okay' or 'Alright'.


	4. Chapter 3: A Beautiful Blue

**Chapter 3: A Beautiful ****Blue**  
_My Reflection In The Snow_

* * *

It was a small room made of cold stone and not much else. The room wasn't small in a quaint sence, more of a child's bedroom size, though it was not nearly as cheery. The walls were beginning to erode slight from the constant water dripping from them, and every now and then you could hear the soft, repetitive sounds of _drip, drip, bwoop._ There was no light, only the vague shapes of objects from our enlarged pupils; However, an ever-so faint glow illuminated from a figure laying atop a bed of straw.

"Knock, knock, your guests have arrived," Dark announced, his voice almost malicious. Immediately, the figure sat up from the pile of straw on the floor to face us, a bright white illumination radiating off of her body. I stiffed in shock. I'd never seen anything like hi- _her. _Her skin was unnaturally soft and milky white, a gentle complection that clashed drastically with what I was accustomed to. Thick, almost unruly, and wavy blonde hair extended from her head, while long, pointy hylain ears elegantly took their place at the side of her head. Her eyes matched mine, only without the sublime yellow, brilliantly shining in the darkness -And somehow, this blue was not repulsive, but soothing and gentle. She had a ripped pink cloth covering her. It covered her arms and legs, and it was similar to a long-sleeved tunic, though more soft and in one piece. What's more, she looked as if she had two strange mutations the shape of sphereson her chest area hiding inside the fabric.

"What do-" Suddenly her voice cracked and her eyes became widened at me. I tilted my head to the side, unconsciencely hiding behind Dark a bit. Once again, my childish instincts took over, and I hid from the unknown. "Oh my... You're..." She nearly cried. Her voice was unlike anything I had ever heard before. So soft and delicate, higher in pitch -Like a singing dove as opposed to the deep bear sounds I was accustomed to. In someway, I reacted to it, as if it were soothing my worries.

"What is it?" Dark spoke once more in a malice-infested tone, as if mocking him. There was something in the air between the two of them that I couldn't quite identify, though I felt it clearly.

"Nayren..." She whispered. This puzzled me more. Suddenly, the atmosphere became thick with a dangerous level of dark energy. I tightened up, the human in me becoming disturbed by the inconceivable amount of energy, while the woman hissed in the uncomfortable sensation that reacted in her towards it. I tilted my head to see Dark's face as I gripped on to his tunic's sleeve -He had too much evil in him to be _my_ Dark. As if it were a message to the woman, she silenced herself and whatever it was she was trying to convey-The air relaxed. The familiar smile I knew returned to Dark's face. The woman gasped for breath.

"4... Where are your manners? You're in the presence of royalty, bow at-"He ordered me, putting his long fingers around the back of my neck, then stopped with an evil grin. "-Oh wait... You're not royalty anymore, I forgot,"He chuckled. She spat on the floor.

"Go to Hell," She spat. Dark chuckled more, mocking her with his harsh indifference to her plight.

"Oh, Zelda, I'm not the one who abandoned my people to die, and then left a helpless child to fend for himself," He replied, pinching my cheeks and speaking in a strange, mushy articulation. She took in a shaky breath and stood from her place, only to fall to her knees once more, the invisible chains locked to her ankles glowing for a moment as she did so.

"You heathen! You tyrant! You... You-" She sobbed. Watching the woman sob on the ground, her face buried in the dirt floors, I momentarily felt a strange pity for her. Dark interrupted it with a cheeky comment.

"Oh, Honey, don't cry," He cooed her, crouching to her height and taking her finely pointed chin in his filthy hands. "You wouldn't want him to see you like this..." He sneered. Her face was red and blotchy, yet anger rang true without discretion.

"And how do you think Nani would feel if he saw you like this?!"she hissed back. Dark froze, his eyes twitching. With a loud crack, he swatted her across the face, sending her back to the ground. I was shocked at the rough treatment -such delicate skin, such a fine craft was not meant to be treated so harshly.

"Shut your mouth, wretched witch!" Dark barked. With a few deep breaths, he recomposed himself. "I'm sorry, my lady, I seem to have forgotten myself for a moment. What has become of me, eh?" He stood up and strolled over to me. "Besides, I've brought you a present." He led me over to her as I reluctantly followed with his strong hand on my shoulder, a non-verbal agreement that if I didn't follow his inaudible command, I'd face consequences. "What do you say your new attendant be this handsome young man, here?" I shot him a look at the word 'man'. Man was a word for a male human, and I did not associate with the human part of me. He winked at me, which only made me more aggravated.

The feeble woman raised her head, tears in her blotchy eyes with a deep red mark on her cheek, blood seeping through the skin. She peered at the both of us, distrust in her sorrowful blue eyes. "Four?"She whispered to him. His eyes replied with a flash of mockery. "This is a horrible joke," She cried. Dark shook his head.

"I give you my word," He replied. She took a long look at me, the purity in her eyes too much for me to look at as she stared into me. "The boy's been depressed lately, I think some time with a womanly guidance ought to do him good."

She gave no reply, but the way she hung her head once more sent a clear message. 'Do what you want.' I looked to Dark for further instruction, feeling awkward as I stood there lamely. She wrapped his long around my neck from behind me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I was used to the attention from him, as he was usually very touchy and affectionate, unlike the others. He considered hugging me his hobby.

"He's a very good boy, Zel, I made sure of it," He finished, sounding as if he were rubbing it in her face. I shook him off me and leaned on the wall, crossing my arms. "Now, Three, I want you to stay here and guard here whilst the moon is in the sky until the sun begins to awaken,' Dark ordered me. I sighed and nodded. He patted my head as if I were a dog. "Good boy. I'll show up periodically to bring you food and to check up on _my favorite son_." I paused. It wasn't that he called me his son -He often did that in addition to his plethora of other nick-names for me-, it was the _way_ he said it, as if pricking the woman's back with a knife. With that, he exited the room and the wall disappeared behind him. I suddenly was aware that I was alone with the human, and a sudden unidentifiable emotion overcame me. All of a sudden, I felt like a child once more, a child surrounded by strangers. I felt alienated. I wanted to crawl behind him once more.

"You..." She whispered. I gulped and glanced at the sorry sight curled on the floor. "You are the child of light and shadow, yes?" She questioned me.

"I... Most begrudgingly say aye to this," I mumbled. She looked up at me, a strange gentility about her eyes. Then, she patted the ground in front of her. It was a gesture I knew well from Dark, and when she recited his actions, I could only wonder if he had picked up the action from the humans he stayed with. Reluctantly, I sat before her. "What?" I asked.

"Did he say anything about me?" She asked, her voice under the draft. "To you, I mean." I shrugged.

"Not much," I replied. She hung her head once more.

"Knowing those monsters, they probab-"

"Shut up!" I barked. "They're not _monsters_, they're Shadow beings; Your people are the monsters." She flinched at my voice. I loosened up -something about her made me feel as though I should be kinder to her, regardless of what she did. "I'm sorry..." I muttered. "It's just... You humans are so hypocritical -One moment you call us monsters for taking back what's rightfully _ours_, and then the next you slaughter us like dogs."

"You're about fifteen now, am I right?" The woman asked. I gave no reply. "It's about this time that... You're not really sure if what you've known all your life is really... True." I opened my mouth to rebuddle, but that's all that it was, an open mouth with no articulation. What could she possibly know about that. She gave a weak smile. "It's all part of growing up. Questioning your upbringing, your parents, your world. You're beginning to wonder whether your side is really right in the first place, aren't you?" I stood from where I was and put an assertive foot forward.

"If this is your pitiful attempt to confu-" I barked.

"Hush..." She said softly. I suddenly felt more calm. It was the strangest thing; Her voice embraced my nerves and held them against its heart, holding them like a baby to his mother. A warmness creeped across my cheeks. "There's no reason to be upset... Come sit and speak with me." I really shouldn't have done as she asked, as if she were in charge of me and not the other way around, I really should've insisted on showing her her place, but she enticed me with her voice, her softness, a force with more power than imaginable. "The reason our two sides have fought so much is because there is an enormous lack of communication. Now, in order to change things, things need to start here."

"Wait a minute -Who said anything about wanting to change _anything._ Your implications are of compromise, and I have no intention of reconcile," I corrected , this time, I did not yell, I merely spoke with my breath. She sighed softly. She gave no reply, just staring at the floor. I shuffled in my sitting position uncomfortably, leaning against the wall once more with my hands on my lap as I stared at them. It was quiet for a long while, prehaps hours, when I felt my stomach began to grumble.

"Did you know that there are children out there right now who are starving... And because of the darkness, these children who have done nothing will more likely than not suffer their fate to their stomachs?" She whispered. I rolled my eyes. I may have blown her off, the comment did sink into my head.

Starving children? I did not go long without food often, but there were times when Dark would send me to bed without dinner because of misbehavior, of which would ensue a night of hunger pains. I couldn't imagine going more than a day without food, though. However, it wasn't our problem. It is their faults for taking our land, our home, in the first place. They brought it upon themselves.

By the way my body began to feel more mellow, I knew nightfall was approaching soon. I also knew that Dark would probably be there just as quickly, and that -Even _more_ than the angelic night- gave me a sense of peace and tolerance for the woman's annoying antics. Though, I had to wonder... Why would Dark choose me to stay with the woman, and not another moblin or other creature. The thought kept me busy for the rest of the time spent without him, for as I gazed at the sleeping human on the floor, I began to feel more confused than ever.

She was...

So...

Peaceful...

In her sleep.

My eyes began to grow heavy as I watched her, and everything began to grow blurry. I began to nof off as my breath gradually became slow and steady -A metronome, the guide to dreams. My thoughts were floating, and the leader of them all...

Love is blind.  
Love is kind.  
Love makes you slip out of your mind.

Love is pain,  
love is feign,  
love is what's left after death reigns.


	5. Chapter 4: Lunch

My Reflection in the Snow:  
Chapter 4:

* * *

When Dark entered, I nearly jumped up from where I was. My stress relaxed, while my anxiety subsided -I was ecstatic to see him. He gave me a wink, then moved to the side of the now open doorway; A string of darkness followed him, carrying a plate topped full of food. I smiled; I was starving, and the food looked absolutely delicious. With thick, tender bull meat at the bottom, the rest of the Great Pyramid went as hunger-vanquishingly follows: The juicy leaf of a cactus -rich with needles-, a slice of tree bark lavished with sweet amber and dead insects, a rolled leaf filled with bug guts soup and chunks of bull meat, mashed bull horns, and at the top -A ripe fruit of some strange red genous. Three other plate followed in its trail baring gifts of mud pie.

Dark took his place beside me, drawing our food to us. He set each plate in the middle of the two of us and took the strange fruit into his hand. I peered at it, questioning the identity of its existence as he twirled it in his long, black fingers.

"Hey, Zel... Are you hungry?" He asked. For some reason, his voice was mocking... Yet, his tone was soft and sincere. I looked between the two of them as a certain aura filled the room while the woman picked her head up. There was something more there than just prisoner and overseer. There was history. There was an up-side -Perhaps there had been some form of friendship-, and there was a definite down-side, as well as a medium ground in which the two sides met -Such as now. She took one look at the fruit and sat up with a nod.

Dark held out his hand, leaning his body over mine, and handed it to her. I blushed; I could feel the heat coming from his body, and I could see the outline of his physique kissing the fabric of his tunic. I was suddenly aware of his aesthetics; His deep jaw line, his slender, yet built frame, and the seductiveness of his red eyes. I went even redder when I became conscious of my thoughts, shaking my head of the rediculousness. That was my other problem as of late... People I had only ever thought of as my family and friends were beginning to change into artwork, beauty, and enticed a warmth in my heart. I hung my head, almost ashamed.

"What's the matter?" Dark questioned -He had no idea, this I knew, yet the question might as well have been out of spite to mock me, for I took it to the back as such anyway. I shook my head at him, reaching to grab the cactus fruit when the woman -Er, Zelda... Gave me a disturbed look.

"You're actually planning to eat this rubbish?" She muttered. I blinked, confused. I turned to Dark for answers. What was wrong with what I was eating? This was my food... Are you not supposed to eat your food? I examined my food, looking for something mutated. "That is not suitable forhuman consumption!" She explained. I shot her a look, a look of vice.

"Down boy," Dark chuckled, placing his hand on my shoulder. I relaxed, but the offence remained the same. "A growing boy needs his nutrients, you know. Bull meat and insects provides excellent protein, while cactus needles give calcium, and the juice gives him sugar -Something children live off of." I wanted to sneer at the woman... When I remembered I was no longer eight-years-old. I began topick the bristles off of the fruit, placing them to the slide. I placed the de-clawed plant to my mouth and bit a chunk out of it. With that, the thirst-quenching juice flooded my mouth like a waterfall of sweet nectar from an enormous flower. It was sweet like water dipped in sugar, stirred well with the delicacy of a godess' tears. Before I could hoave my fill, however, it was snatched from me by the fiend beside me. In that instint, I regretted his reappearence. "Hey now," He chuckled,"I only brought one, so share!"

"Well, that's your fault, not mine..." I grumbled, relishing in the wonderful after taste in my mouth. I took a spike and munched on it. Of course, it was tasteless, but there was something satisfying about chewing on them, like chewing your nails -It might not benefit you very much, and it sometimes hurts, but it just makes you feel complete in the end. Zelda took to delicately nibbling on her fruit, the red disappearing into two rows of white teeth. There was something disgusting about her teeth; whether it was because of the white chrome of them, or how they were perfectly alligned without any sharpness to them -or both-, I didn't know. I looked away and watched Dark drink the fruit. Something about the way his Adam's Apple bobbed with every gulp hypnotized me as I spaced out, the movement become an advent event. He removed the purple vegetation from his mouth with a satistfied gasp, whiping a dribble that escaped down the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. I shivered.

Dark handed me a piece of bull meat, which I happily accepted. I loved meat. The way my teeth had to work to mush it, how it squeezed into the cracks between my teeth and against my gums, and the toughness of it made it ever-so munchable. It was also a subtle flavor, not over-taking your tongue, but yet causing your mouth to timgle in anticipation. He grinned at me, at which I blushed and turned eyes always looked at me like that -Like I was some kid or something. I know he loves me like his own, and it doesn't bother me, in fact I'm greatful for it; However, I wanted to sever my childhood from my teenhood -And his loving stares did not help that, especailly because of my reaction of innocence.

Zelda stood from her position gracefully. Suddenly, her legs gave way, sending her down. Upon impulse, or instinct, I caught her, the both of us surprised by my action. Dark gave us a strange glance.

"All you alright?" He asked, concerned. I didn't understand. One moment, they hated eachothers' guts, the next, he was concerned about her nodded, holding her head. She then looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you," She whisped. I reddened, setting her to sit and scooting beside Dark. "I wanted to take a look at the wall over there... Is it made of Grono rock?" She asked. Dark nodded.

"Yes, acually. Quite an eye you have there, though you've always had a knack at spotting the outliars," He complimented her. She gave a cheery reply. I slumped my shoulders, caught in the middle of an oxymoron. Now they were having idle chat. Great...

What seemed like hours later, the woman was settled to sleep, and I was nearly there myself, as I was caught in the space between dreams and consciousness. I felt myself being lifted up, and the sleeping half of my body nestled into the chest that held me. I was aware of the smell of roses -A human plant that Dark insisted on keeping in his room, despite disapproval. Roses... They were wonderful in my own, hidden opinion. The had thorns that could rip a person up, but once you get passed them, they are truely beautiful and offer a special place in your heart with a smell that's not bitter, yet not annoyingly sweet. Once you get passed the rigid shell, they're incredibly soft between your finger tips... They remind me of Dark in a way...

I peeked through glossy eyes, my vision a bit blurred as I peered up at the man carrying me. The light of the torches lit around the streets reflected in his eyes, revealing a softness that had once been against his nature. I stared at the gentility in his eyes for a while as he went on, falling to my dreams as I did so.

"Good night."


	6. Chapter 5: Sobbing

The next morning, I found myself in my bedroom and resting upon my mattress. I stared up at my ceiling as my senses began to awaken and the numbness in my eyes began to subside. My body tingled, and I could almost swear thatthe roof was moving like waves above me. At first, there were no thoughts at all, or perhaps unconscious dreams floated through my head, on and on like a smooth string in darkness -Quiet echos wandering on lazily... Lazely... Lazilly... In a lazy way...

After a while, I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes with a lazy yawn. The window across from me was latched tight, dark energy sealing it protectively. It was certainly strange. Normally, I would never close my window so as to keep cool, bustling air inside the otherwise stiffling serpent air that suffocated all its inhabitants; Why it was sealed shut puzzled me. Taking a wobbly stand on my feet while the room shifted about as I tried to balance myself, I ambled over to the window and waved the energy off. I unlatched the doors and pulled them towards me, letting the wind push against me in its morning kiss. This served well to awaken me.

The doorknob on the other side the room jiggled before a certain cocky shadow burst his way in. "Good morning, 4!" Dark's obnoxious voice boomed -My clay pots had to be shaking... His face dropped when he saw my window. "Hey, I closed that for a reason," He grumbled., stretching his hand to send his dark energy to close and lock the window. I shot him an irritated look.

"And the reason for that would be..." I questioned him as I sat myself on the sill. He strolled over to me and patted my head; yet, to this, he gave no reply. I pulled my knees to my chest.

"So, did you like our guest?" He asked, sitting lazily beside me with one foot on the sill as the other dangled loosely. I shook my head and set it on my knees. "Why not?" To be honest, I really didn't know _how_ I felt about her. She made me feel strange -And the way she acted around Dark... It seemed as if her arrival marked the climax of my confusion, and I couldn't even begin to articulate my feelings. Something in my face must have changed during my contemplation, as he continued to ask,"Daisha Roru**(1)**?" I nodded; though I was far from alright.

Since my thirteenth year, everything had been different. I was no longer a child -Yet, those instincts clung to me like chains. I was no longer defenceless -Yet, I couldn't stand up against a _human woman_ of _privilege._ I was supposed to hate humans -yet this woman... I sighed and shook my head. I was so confused, so conflicted, so alone. I was the only one in my entire family going through this, and I felt more and more alienated from those who had always been every day.

"Hey... I know things are rough for you lately, but you just keep your chin up, alright?" He coaxed me. I looked away. He didn't understand, how could he? He belonged. "I know you don't think I understand, but trust me, I do," He added as if listening to my thoughts -I wouldn't put it passed him. "Back when I lived with the humans, my entire world changed. _Arty. _He changed me. I wouldn't be as I am now -My happy, bubbly, handsome, incredible, _humble_, self- if he hadn't come along and snatched my heart, dragging it as I kicked and screamed."

"I don't know if I should thank him for that..." I scoffed. He chuckled and rested his chin on his palm, staring at me intently. "What did he do... What could be so great about a stupid human boy that could make you go from a death monger to an approachable lap-dog?" He chuckled more heart-felt.

"Arty was... Certainly something... He was just so simple. Simply kind, simply minded, and simply breath-taking. His eyes were more beautiful than the clearest sky, and they were enough to melt away any shield I placed around myself. Oh, those eyes -I could never look into them without blushing!" He reminisced his fond memory of the boy. The glint in his eyes were bright and full of nostalgia. _Pure nostalgia. _

"So, you loved him because of his aesthetics?" I questioned him. He shook his head.

"No, it wasn't just his looks -Even though he was the most beautiful creature I'd ever set my eyes on. No, it was his warmth, his kindness that seeped through my wall. As I lived with them, I began to regret all I had done and those I had killed. He was always there to catch my tears even though I was always quick to ridicule him. Arty used to sing me to sleep in his arms. Heh, can you imagine? _Me_, sleeping against the bosom of a human boy like a baby? But his warmth... His smile... His gentle voice... I don't know what I would give to..." He was almost cracking. He shook his head with a smile and stood."Alright, it's time for you to keep Zelda company... So get to it."

"You're not going to show me where to go?" I protested. He shook his head.

"Koretu yogi kimiu gru na te, **(2)**" He denied me. I sighed and stood. He ruffled my hair and turned to my door. Just before leaving, he turned back and gave me a sincere look."Uruta yogi ni chilou **(3),**" He added, then left me to myself. I strolled over to my wardrobe and grabbed my clothes from it. A black tunic with white leggings and my mother's locket. I held the locket in my hand and froze.

Mother. My mother. I'd never thought about it. For most of my life, I had been carrying my mother's locket inside my tunic, keeping her close to me for protection, yet the thought of her seldom crossed my mind. At that moment, I almost wondered what she looked like, what she sounded like, if she _too_ had softened a heart of molevolence -my father's heart.

* * *

Later, I found myself standing once more before the sagging building as it loomed over me with its swallowing shadow. I stepped inside the dusty room and closed the door behind me -I turned around I was met face-to-face with a bright glowing light. It was in this flash of light that I saw the small frame of a boy about my age, his skin white as snow and hair as red as blood. Then, the light vanished and I was left squinting as darkness reignedonce more. My heart was pounding, my breathing extatic, and I held my back against the door to support my unstable legs. There was a rustle of invisible chains somewhere in the room -My eyes franticly searched for the unknown sorce, darting from corner to corner. It was then that I heard the same sob from the day prior, and I was suddenly overcome with a deep weight of sorrow, a heaviness in my heart pulling me down like a golden anchor.

Then, in the corner of my eyes, there was a faint blue glow in the corner. I turned to see the light, finding a poe sitting in the dusty corner as it balled into its hands. I was stunned to say the least. Poes were normally hateful monsters who attacked all who disturbed them -Kin or not- yet, this one was sitting in the corner harmlessly crying. The poor creature peered up at me with teary eyes and flew up from the floor, glowing blue chains appearing and dragging him.

"U-Um..." I stammered meekly. "...Wh- What's the, um, matter?" The poe gave no responce, only hung himself up-side-down as he clawed at his eyes. I made to speak more, but in a flash, he was gone. I stood there for a few moments, too petrified to move, before I shook my thoughts and climbed the dark steps leading to the sewers that had been left there. I couldn't help but question who, what, why, and when the creature was, he was there, how he got there -He was the shape of any normal poe, yet I had seen a flash of his original body, which was the first abnormality. The second was that he was literally sobbing, while most poes merely hated the world and sought its destruction, he was harmless. The final thing that set me off was that he was chained up... That type of creature was never chained, free to it hit me, he didn't carry his lantern, the object that carried their souls, either.

All my thoughts kept me company as I reached Zelda's dungeon room. I pressed my hand against the cobblestone wall and watched as it hollowed, closing once more when I strolled in. The old queen lay on her straw bed once more until she sat up upon my arrival. She wore the same clothes as before, but the face she wore was a bit more lively.

"Nay -uh- 4!" She chirped in greeting. I sat against the wall and looked away. "What's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost..." I scoffed.

"You have no idea..."

* * *

**(1)** _"Are you okay?" emotionally._

**(2) **Roughly, "No, I think you can handle it today."

**(3) **_"Watch your ass," Like saying, watch out, or watch your back. Be careful, as in someone might be out to hurt you._

* * *

_PLEASE READ!  
Dear wonderful readers, I have very much enjoyed sharing this idea of mine with you, and I have been honored with some constructive critis -And I thank you. I'd like to remind you that even the smallest review makes a big difference. Please, take two seconds in addition to the time you've spent reading this to give me some feedback, it really makes my day. Whether you like it, hate it, or love it; Let me know how I'm doing? Or, if you just want tolet me know your ideas and exciting moments -Like I said, it means a WHOLE lot, even a review such as"Good." or "Bad." or "Dude, I think Dark should dye his hair purple -I totally did that the other day and it was , like, tote awesome!"  
Love,  
Your writing servant._

|

|

V


	7. Chapter 6: Seasons Float By

Half a year must have been added to our belts as the sky began to saturate from green to a steel-gray, and the searing hot afternoons gradually fell to sleep as the bitter winter began to reign as king. As the seasons changed so, too, did my feelings for the woman. She wriggled her way into my comfort area, and soon I was up early in the morning to stand guard for her -and that was just it: I was no longer making sure she didn't escape, no, I was there to keep her company, to make sure no harm came to her. Our stiff, if any, conversations were becoming long chats and idle wishing, and her poetic bending of words and colorful phrases never ceased to amaze me so.

Poetry. It was something new she had introduced to me. It was beautiful -See, like that, giving something inanimate human qualities was poetry, and she called it... Person... Personifica... tion? Personification! I had no idea there could be such playfulness in words, and that what I had been thinking of turned out to be poetry. She taught me phrases like '_The sun's beating down on me like the old king's taxes' -_That was a bit of satire. Dark told me that he enjoyed poetry, as well, and would have long conversations with Zelda about their favorite poets.

One piece shook me, however:

_I once loved my mother,  
But she left me for my father.  
I once loved my sister,  
But she left me for some mister.  
I once loved my sweetheart,  
But she left me for the man at the apple cart._

_I once loved so many,  
I once loved so much,  
But it was those that I hated,  
And gave derision as such,  
That would have truly given me comfort,  
Would have given me love,  
And on my death-bed,  
when I had lost all my fluff,  
It was there in my lovers' stead,  
That I found those I had hated right beside me..._

I almost felt as if this poem had been directly written for me, as if Zelda had made it up off the top of her head just to make me feel sorry for her kind. Though, that idea was tarnished by truth, the truth that it was Dark who was reading those strange symbols of the book he had brought with him. It haunted me everyday since then, and I just couldn't shake it whether I was sleeping or awake.

"4, do you know how to read?" Zelda asked one day during lunch hour. I gave her a blank look, and Dark seemed more interested in the idle chat. I shook my head after pondering the question for a while. Of course, I could have played it off as if I had -They wouldn't have known, as they had been the ones reading the poetry to me out loud, not I. "Dark! You did not teach him how to read?" Zelda asked, almost indignantly. He shrugged with a cheeky grin.

"He never asked..." Came his smartass reply.

"Well, of course not! He probably has not even heard of reading before our little sessions," She huffed. I crawled over beside her, our shoulders touching, and took a peek at the book she had been reading. There were so many tiny black symbols and a mesh of lines, it all came together in strange poke-a-dots and swirls. I closed my eyes and shook my head, how could someone read something so overwhelming? "What's the matter?"

"Too much," I muttered. "There's too many things..." She took a peek at the page and gave a soft smile.

"That's because you don't understand how to put them all together yet, they're just gibberish to you. But if you look at the picture, you can kind of understand what-" She explained.

"Picture? Where..." I began. She bended the book a little bit and pulled it away from my face. It cleared a little bit, and I could see the page better. I still might not have understood what it was, but it was much less blurry and overwhelming. I made an 'oh' sound and nodded. She nodded in return and set the book to the side.

"Oh, I get it... You just need glasses, that's all," She said. Dark snickered at that, and I furrowed my brows. What was so wrong with glasses? Uh... What..._Were _glasses? "Dark, don't make fun of him; There's nothing wrong with glasses." Dark shook his head and sat up from his lounging position.

"The King of Evil's son... Wearing glasses? That doesn't seem just a little bit strange to you?" He replied. She glanced at him with knowing eyes. "Of course, with his mother... It makes sense." She smiled and picked her book up once more. I looked between the two of them and sighed; It sometimes seemed as if they were speaking in code, not wanting me to understand that of which even concerned me... Like I was being held back from knowing essentials. Then, Dark's word of 'mother' echoed in my head. I perked up.

"Mother?" I mumbled. "You knew my mother?" They exchanged glances, almost awkward, yet leaning more to the side of _secretion_. Dark nodded with a cheeky grin.

"Of course," He chuckled. I was really paying attention then. I guess he took the hint, as he sat up and got into his long speaking position with his chin resting on wrists -Elbows on his crossed knees. "She was a very smart woman," He began, his eyes running from my eyes to Zelda's. "She wasn't too hard on the eyes, either." Zelda giggled, he smirked at her. "You have her eyes, too. Yeah, you know, the ones you curse at every morning?" He mocked me. I blushed and turned away. It was true, I did curse my eye color, but I hadn't realized it was a gift from my mother.

At the thought of '_gift'_ I rose once more and felt for the necklace around my neck; I pulled the thin silver over my head and held it before them. It was my mother's locket: A a blue, ocarina-shaped trinket that was indented as if it were made to open -Though, I had never accomplished doing so. It was a dark blue, a royal blue, the kind of shade that we of the dark hated the most, for the hero of most recent bore the shade -A beastly shade.

Zelda gasped immediately upon seeing it. Almost teary-eyed and covering her plump pink lips, she gazed between it and Dark, Dark giving her a warm smile in return. They were speaking through their eyes, I could feel the words buzz by me, yet to my ears, they did not dare go. I tried to read their thoughts, but to no avail. Once again, they tongued in code, and without tongue.

"This... Belonged to my mother... yes?" I asked. He hesitated, but nodded surely. "What is the thing?"

"An ocarina," Zelda replied. She held out her hand to take it. I was reluctant; Ihad never let anyone touch besides me, and I had only known her for such a short time. How could I let her touch something so sentimental. Yet, once again, her eyes softened my hesitation, and I let it sink into her soft white hand.

She wrapped her small fingers around it and examined the pendant locket, tracing the details and perfectly round holes with her other hand. Her eyes were almost nostalgic as she gazed at it, taking it in with all of her being. Tears peeked from her eyes, but none dared fall, swimming along her long eyelashes like tinzel on a tree.

"It's a twelve-Hole ocarina, similar to that of which my ancestor used. A long time ago, your father was at another one of his schemes, and she and her knight from the forest used this type of instrument to vanquish him.." She sighed, "Or so they thought..." I felt slightly awkward... "I believe it makes sounds... I can play it for you if you'd like." I nodded almost exitedly. She smiled and placed the instrument to her pale lips.

The sound that came out was beautiful, like the soft melody of a lone wolf singing his soul to the glory of the moon. It was a low, mysterious tone, and the song that poured from it was a soft lullaby -It almost sounded... Familiar. So soft, and so gentle, I feltas if the very notes were reaching from the holes of the ocarina and caressing my cheeks with its silk hands. As she played, I _felt_ images of the back of a castle, a little maiden girl standing in front of a small window and a boy clothed in green standing before her. I could see time.


	8. Chapter 7: Kidnap

Four months past since then, and I was now wearing glasses. Nothing really changed forme vsually, except that things up close were a lot clearer... Like Dark's face... Which really didn't help my blushing.

Dark had decided to go off on one of Ganon's errands (Something about a spotting of the wolf boy?) so Zelda and I were left alone this day. We took to several sessions of tutoring; Since that day before, Zelda took it upon herself to teach me how to read. So far, I knew all the letters of the alphabet, and I could read words like 'Bag' and 'Cat' and 'food' and 'Four' and 'Good' and 'evil' and 'king' and 'queen' and 'Please' and 'The' and 'and'. That day, we decided to tackle one of her books 'The Hero and the Farm Girl'. I stumbled a lot, but as she read with me, everything began to light up and become clear.

I sat in the corner beside Zelda as she pointed to the letters and read, reading along with her, when a sudden chill overcame me. I turned towars the wall across from us and peered around, finding nothing out of the ordinary. It was strange; the chill that slithered down my spine sounded as if it were warning me of something to come -Something wanted to harm me. I had this chill before: The day Uruk died, I almost lost my life as well -Just before the human stabbed me with his blade, I felt this chill and moved out of the way. It was strange; It was like he was behind me once more...

"4? What is the matter?" Zelda asked, concerned. I paced the room with my eyes a few more times before shaking my head and staring into the book once more. Though, my perked up senses refused to leave me, and the stiffness ate at me. She took this as an answer and began to read once more as her finger treaded back and forth with the words once more. I kept glancing up to see the untouched room continuously. This nagging feeling stubbornly clung to me like an annoying reoccuring nightmare.

Suddenly, the brick wall exploded with an ear-piercing blow, rubble landing every which way. I huddled my face as Zelda screamed at the shock. I quickly stood and faced whatever forced its way through -Almost forgetting my cowardice. Smoke lay between the perpetrature and I, only the shilloette of a strong man could be soon. When the thick debris cleared, I could see the man clearly. I gasped; it was a human... Looking almost exactly like Dark, only lighter. Athletic prowess was his to claim, his muscles defined, yet he was slender and civil-like, except for the blade that rested in his clutches. He was blonde like my fair lady, long enough to be tied behind him -but not enough to extend far from the hairtie- and the green tunic that hugged him was worn out and dirty from long adventures. His face was not the one of kindness I knew so well.

Zelda jolted up as soon as she saw him, gasping as she did so. "Link!" She shouted, dashing to him and flinging herself into his arms. He caught her with a single arm and hugged her tight. "Oh, Link... I've waited so long... I thought you'd never come!" She sobbed into his neck. He nodded, eyeing me with his beast blue. I froze as a stiff wind blew between us. Those eyes... I'd _never_ forget those eyes... Those were the eyes of the one who...

"You!" I hissed. "You're the one who killed Uruk!" He seemed confused, only irritating me further. "You bastard! You don't even remember!?" I barked as I shouted to the floor. I looked up with me eyes, shaking. With a twitch, I threw myself at him with a bark of "_Bastard!"_ He let Zelda go and slammed the butt of his sword against my face. I fell backwards from him with a shriek and held my face. "_Bitch..." _I hissed under my breath. Zlea screetched and tugged on the man's arm.

"No! Don't hurt him; It's Nayrin!" Zelda begged. He widened his eyes and paced his eyes between her and I. I stood up once more and chucked my fist against his cheek. He fell against the wall beside him, and I jumped on his, throwing punch after punch against his face. "Stop it!" Zelda pleaded. I ignored her and wrapped my fingers around his neck with all of my grief and hatred. Somehow, he got his boots on my chest and kicked me off of him, sending me against the opposite wall. It hurt, I can't lie, I let out a cry, when Zelda hurried over to me and placed her small hand on my shoulder, cupping my bruised cheek with her other hand. "Stop it, 4, please -We can talk about thi-" I gave her no time to finish, for reconcile was no option I would dote on. Instead, I forced myself up and pulled the dagger in my back pocket out swiping the air in front of him as he backed up. Sevral missed slices later, he grabbed my wrist and bent it in such a way that forced the weapon from my hand. I screamed, but clutched the fist that tried to land a punch on me. As he struggled to free it, I slid my leg underneath his feet, knocking him against the floor. With that, I grabbed my knife and swung down. He caught my hands and forced it inches from his face. I pushed down, but his force was to great, I grunted as I pushed, trying with all my being to land it in his head, but he was much too strong for me. He pushed me back and made a swift kick to my face, knocking me out cold...

* * *

**Dark's POV**

I strolled along the banks of the black river, a Ganon-made (Everything Ganon made was, well, Ganon-made, 'cus just saying man-made or monster-made wasn't quite good enough) river that seperated us from the rebel camp establishments. On my side of the stream, the grass was burned and dead, while on the other side, the grass was more or less green and healthy. The sky from my end was black and billowing with dark winds, and the otherside was blue and pristine with a few clouds drifting lazily by. I could feel the two winds push against the two -Almost as if speaking with eachother. I could just imagine the conversation. I could make a play out of it... Hehehe...

Light Wind:  
(Passionately)  
Oh, yonder dost my love lay, so entwined with darkness and chaos- Yet how I dote on thee!

Dark Wind:  
(More passionately, because the Darkness has better acting skills ^-o)  
Oh, my lover hense there, of my tongue, do I taste the fluent aesthetic you do expel from your grace.

Light Wind:  
My love!

Dark Wind:  
My love!

How I could imagine the audience cheering as the met and loved and so forth. I could see them giving me a standing ovation, tears in their glorious eyes as they behold such beauty, such talent and love -How I could hear the deafening applause!

I snapped out of my fantasy and chuckled. How silly I had become; It was such a more pleasent existence then the creature I had previously been. I could only suppose I had Arty to thank for that -If he had never descended into my life from the heavens themselves... I would still be the distraught, barbaric heathen I had once been.

Arty...

I had never missed anyone so much...

There were plenty of people I missed -Telma, who had graciously let me stay in her abode, Link, who looked upon me as his brother, Zelda, who I didn't really miss anymore because I saw her most every day, and Uruk, who had given me one of the greatest joys of my life- but none could compare to the greatest blow to my heart, the death of _my_ Arty.

During the Shadow Rebellion, I chose to join with Ganondorf once more, a choice I regret most. Though, my loyalty to the boy was not forgotten: I made Ganondorf promise that the house would not be harmed... And he came through to his word. Most regrettably, the house was intact, but the people inside of it...

I quickly whiped a tear from my eye and shook my head, giving an encouraging smile to ease my grief. Misery. Sorrow. I sniffed and stepped across the river, through the dark barriar, and contiued on through the rest of Hyrule Field, where my task awaited me.

Suddenly, I felt a disturbance.

4.

Something was wrong with 4.

No... Nonsense... He was safely inside Zelda's cell... And as his... Zelda would never...

This nagging feeling continued to nip at me, tugging on my sleeve like 4 had once done when he wanted me to stay with him because he was afraid to be by himself as a child. I turned back to face the castle. Maybe...

Maybe I should go back to see him...


	9. Chapter 8: Mommy

There was darkness.

I could see nothing but my own consciousness, and even that was hazy.

My fingers began to tingle with feeling. I felt what was around them... Sand; It entangled my fingers and kissed them good morning.

My head began to feel strange, as if all the blood in my body was rushing to my forehead. I wriggled my head a wee bit, hoping the strange feeling would subside -It was a futile attempt on my part.

I tried at my eyes, they fluttered open to be met with more darkness. I blinked a few times to make sure that what I was seeing was correct, and if my eyes were even open at all. They were, and all I could do was assume I had gone blind.

Great.

My ears suddenly perked up to the sound of light footsteps before me; However, the way they sounded was strange, as if they were walking above me... Then, my body stiffened to the presence of a being standing in front of me. I knew the presence... It was...

Whatever was blocking my sight was suddenly ripped off, leaving my eyes exposed to intense light... _LIGHT! _I shrieked and covered my eyes with my eyelids, pain gripping them. The light was of pureness, from the light realm -something I could not handle. What little image I could capture resonated in my mind, echoing as I tried to process pain and information at the time: I was in the middle of a town of camps aligned in rows. The sky below was a sickening blue, with a few clouds drifting by, and the ground above me was infertile and arid. _What?_ Sky below me... Ground above me...?

I was jolted awake by this realization that I was hanging up-side-down! I peeked open my eyes, safely under the shadow of my eyelashes, and peered around my inverted surroundings. In front of me was the very man who had attacked me... A dopey grin on his face.

"Hey,little guy," He greeted. I felt my blood boil. I struggled under my restraints and spat obscenities at him. He backed away from me and scratched the back of his head. After a good couple of minutes, armed people were gathering, Zelda was standing beside the man, and I was very much tired. There was a certain dry heat surrounding me that I was not accustomed to. It strangled me like a snake, slowly sucking the life out of me as I sweat ran down my face and stung my eyes. Zelda was the only one brave enough to come toward me.

"4... Please don't fuss," She attempted to coax me. I cursed her, as hung her head and stood up. The man pushed passed her and gripped my hair.

"That's no way to speak to your mother!" He scolded me. I opened my mouth to say something, when the word '_mother_' echoed in my head. My eyes widened, momentarily forgetting my condition. Zelda gasped.

"Link!" She gasped.

"What?" He questioned her. "Oh... He doesn't..." Zelda shook her head and turned to face me. I looked around as I thought of ways to disprove him. Perhaps I had misheard him... Or maybe he was referring to her brief care of me... That was it... Had to be... "Well... Oops?" He chuckled. With the final straw of his annoyingness, I broke free from my hand restraints and landed a blow against his cheek. He fell back as the crowd moved in. Zelda hurried in front of me and held her hands out to defend me.

"Stay away... He didn't mean it -He was just angry!" She defended me. I spoke otherwise -I _totally_ meant it.

Link got up rubbing his cheek and waved them off, turning toward me with the same goofy smirk on his stupid face. "The boy's got an arm on him, I'll give 'im that," He chuckled. If Zelda hadn't been in the way, I'd 'a gave him another whack... Instead, he took out the blade strapped to his waist and cut the rope binding my legs and suspending me in the air from a pole. When it was loose, Zelda caught me from face-planting against the dirt. I sat up and shook my hair around to soothe my whirling head. I put my hand on my forehead to place a shadow on my eyes -So that I could actually use my eyes- and looked at myself. I had wondered why I was not burning to a crisp; Someone had placed an all-encompassing cloak around my body.

"What are you thinking, Link, he'll kill us!" One of the crowd members shouted. Link, apparently, looked at me, and then at the man and shook his head. Zelda bent down to my face and cupped my cheek.

"Honey... I'm sorry you had to find out this way..." She muttered. I shook my head, giving regurgitated chuckles.

"Heh... Heheh... You're not... No, you're just talking about the couple of months you... You... Were just... Taking over for my mother..." I replied almost crazily. She shook her head and rested her forehead against mine. She closed her eyes and spoke softly.

"No... I _am _your mother... Your father kidnapped me, and after three failed attempts to have heirs to his triforce..." She whispered. _Three failed attempts... Which makes me... A... FOURTH?!_ I shook my head over and over and over and over again, hoping my ears were failing me, hoping I was really dead and this was hell, hoping I was dreaming. "4... Your real name is... Nayrin, the child of Nayru's chosen-And the chosen of Nayru is I, your mother."

"Liar!" I hissed, standing. Before I could run too far, Link was behind me and restraining me as I flailed wildly.

"Zelda, the boy's a lost cause-He's probably already been corrupted too far to be saved!" Another man shouted. The crowd roared in agreeance. I elbowed Link in the face and broke free, standing before the audience.

"_Corrupted? I? Nay, _sir, _you_ are the corrupted ones!" I hissed, with that Link restrained me again, but I was ready and forced him to the ground, landing desperate punches. Hatred overflowed in my veins, a feeling that pushed my conscience behind and forced me to want nothing more than to _kill._

Suddenly, I felt a piercing sting on my cheek and stopped in my tracks immediately. I peeked up from Link's bloody face to see Zelda before me, teary-eyed and upset. "Stop it!" She ordered me. Like a dog with its tail between its legs, I stepped off of the infuriating man and crawled behind Zelda. Fear overcame me as I realized that I really would have killed him with my bare hands had Zelda not stopped me. Sure, I had killed many people -but with cowardice of fire and ordering... Never had I taken a life with my bare hands or a weapon...

The crowd went crazy with threats and fury. I took in the actual number and felt more fear. In my hatred, I felt as if I could take on all of them, and now, I shuddered at the thought, hiding behind my... Mother. I shook my head and covered my ears. I was so confused.

Link stood and wiped his bleeding face, still turned to the audience and waved them off once more. "It's nothing, he's just scared -Wouldn't you be if you were taken from your home?" He leveled with them. I wanted to cry. Why was he smiling. Why was he defending me. He killed my kin...

"Home?! That ain't no home; A home is a place where you have family and are civilized!" A woman hissed. I shot her a deadly look, taking her a back.

"They _are_ my family! They've treated me better than any of my own kind -They never left me," I snapped, stabbing Zelda with that last bit of my words. She hung her head. Gods, I felt more like a child than ever before as guilt ran down me from the course words. Link turned to me and sat in front of me.

He said nothing, only looked at me as I hid behind my... Female Parent... I looked back at him, a phony bravado in my expression as I tried to look as menacing as possible. A strange wind of confliction blew passed us -It was so conflicting, it should have made a tornado, one that could devastate the town and set me free. I hated his face... It was nothing like the face I knew from Dark, yet it dared to try and copy it. A sinking feeling ran down my chest. I missed Dark...I missed him so much... I just wanted him to come save me already. I nearly cried.

He turned his head to face the crowd for the gazillionth time and waved them to be gone, to leave us alone. They grumbled, but reluctantly went on their business -All except for an old woman with a hunch at her back. She ambled over to us with a cane prodding the ground and pointed the wooden thing at Zelda. "The sooner you realize he is an obomination, the sooner you'll lead your people to a better direction." She then turned her cane to Link. "And you, you need to stop trying to be on her good side and do what is best for us -Destroy this boy." Then, the can was in my face, and the eleven-year-old in me wanted so much to take it and beat her with it. "You shouldn't exist boy... You are a sin in the goddesses eyes -Don't think your father even cares you're here, either."

As she walked away, I eyed her with death. Link patted my head -I made to bite him. He pulled away with a chuckle. "Come now, I'm sure you get much more affection from Dark," HE chirped. I flinched. What did he know about Dark?

"What of you..." I grumbled.

"We used to be like brothers, you know. In fact, we almost got him to join the rebellion, but your father blackmailed him. Not that I blame Arty, he was such a sweet kid," Link spoke from his ass. I crossed my arms.

"I hate you." I spat. He gave another chuckle. "Stop it with that damn smile.I hate it. I hate you. You're so-"

"You don't hate me... You hate what you can't have," He interrupted me. This through me for a loop. "You're confused, angry, scared -You wish for my comfort, my company, my understanding, my happiness."

"Come on," Zelda sighed. "Now that we've got him calm, let's speak of the matter in my quarters." As they walked ahead and I followed, I looked around. I could have ran... There were no obstacles in my way... But... My mother... My confusion... My curiosity...

I stayed.

* * *

**Thank you guys for tuning in to another chapter of ...Whatever this story's called! Hope you enjoyed the twist! If it was a littleconfusing, good, you know how he feels now. XD**

**Dark:  
Hey... Has anyone seen my hat?**

**Me:  
Uh... No...**

**Dark:  
You loaned it to someone did-**

**Me: Well, heheh, leave a review and tell me what you think. Got to go, bye!**

**Dark:  
Oh no you don't, you hat thei-**


	10. Chapter 9: The Beginning of Explaination

**Dark's POV:**

My sword carried my mouth down to the floor with it as my eyes set upon the caved in wall. At first, there was nothing floating in my mind, all thoughts held hostage by my shock. Shock that -Then... If... What? My legs went rogue and stepped inside the disarranged room. Nothing was the same; It was all mixed and broken, as if a bull had rampaged the cell. I gazed all around the room at the disorientation-All I could do was examine my surroundings with an open mouth. Tables were overturned and busted, hay lay everywhere, wall were cracked and crumbled upon forceful impact, and eerie constant drip from the ceiling echoed in the silence.

Then, it hit me.

As soon as I saw my boy's dagger laying bloody on the floor, I felt my heart pulse once more. I fell to my knees and covered my mouth.

No...

Not my little 4...

I shook my head, reaching for the dagger. My eyes were well-trained, I knew blood when I saw it -It was familiar blood... The hero's blood. Link had come to collect her, so soon compared to the previous kidnaps -And he had taken my young'n with them. So many scenarios ran through my head -The villagers were burning him alive, Link was torturing him, Zelda was sealing him inside another dimension, the sun was scorching him to a crisp! My heart was beating so quickly, it might have burst had I not jolted up and began running back to where I had come from. Call it surrogate fraternity, but my instincts took control of me and I was ready to face even Ganondorf to get my little 'un back.

Saying a quiet spell to myself, my body morphed into that of a dark beast -The dark wold. I hurried along the sewers on my much aster legs, my teeth baring at the thoughts of what I would do to anyone who hurt him... But the easier question would be what _wouldn't_ I do to them...

I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would do if anything happened to him... What I would do without 4... It was hard enough Arty was taken from me -I wouldn't be able to take another loss like that.

* * *

**4's POV:**

We all stepped into the large faded blue tent as Zelda led the way. It was pitch black inside from the thickness of the material that surrounded us, but as Zelda lit the lantern in the middle of the room, the room lit up to show a rather spacious and comfortable room. There were piles of blankets layed out like a bed in the middle, and three folded blankets on the side arranged in such a way to lead one to believe it was for gatherings. It was. She directed us over there and we took our seats. Refusing to sit near the man, I chose to sit on the ground beside Zelda's seat.

"Where to begin..." Link chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. I rolled my eyes -So annoying... Zelda sat up and rummaged inside of a bag a ways off. When she returned, she was carrying bandages.

"I suppose we can begin by fixing your wounds... You two did a number on each other," She sighed, rubbing her fingers on some sort of liquid solution and rubbing it along the cuts. He cringed and made a pained face. "Oh, stop being such a baby."

"It stings," He whined.

"The pain you put on Uruk was much more, Krutkyu **(1)**," I hissed. He cocked his head to the side. "You really don't remember the moblin you killed -My teacher..." Something about his stupid shrug made me want to attack him again, and I would have, too, if I had not been so tired.

"Kid, I have killed a lot of moblins-" He replied. Zelda shot him a look -I stood and pointed my finger in his face.

"When Dark gets here, I swear to Ganondorf that you'll pay for that..." I hissed. Zelda took my shoulders and sat me down.

"We are not here to argue. We are here to discuss our current and future situation," Zelda leveled us. "And if Dark happens to show up, we can discuss things with him, too."

With that, she finished up with Link's face and moved to mine. I pushed her hands away; I didn't need a human to heal my wounds, I wasn't helpless. She nodded with a sigh and sat in her seat once more. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. Link gave a soft smile and glanced at Zelda as he crossed his legs and folded his hands. His face was so punchable, my fingers were itching.

"Look, we know you have been taught to side with the dark... And to hate the light... But hear our plight -As my son?" Zelda began. I rolled my eyes and hugged my legs. "We lost the Shadow Rebellion; However, we still have a chance to take back what is ours." I scoffed.

"_your's_? You mean _ours_ -We only took back what you _stole_ from us," I corrected her. She shook her head.

"Actually, kiddo, a long time ago, the we lived in harmony, monsters and humans, and-" Link rebutted. I spit on the floor beside him -The universal sign of disrespect and disgust.

"I don't need a history lesson from you, ya elf-boy," I hissed. "And _you're_ the monsters -We're creatures of shadow." He chuckled at me, I clutched my fists. "What's so funny?"

"Remind me of Dark when I first met him," He replied. I stood up, but Zelda pulled me back down. "Hehehe, _just_ like Dark. Look, coming from someone who has seen someone like you change, you need to learn to calm down." I scoffed.

"Why, so _my _love can be killed, too? No thanks -I think I'll listen to my own advice," I retorted. He exchanged glances with Zelda. They shook their heads and turned to face me once more.

"Honey, we need to explain some things to you. Hyrule was once a place where the light, shadow, and twilight lived together under light. We were _all_ light-dwellers, even though our shapes were very much the same form they are today. Despite our differences, we lived in harmony. But when,one day, we found out about the triforce, we became tainted and slaughtered each other for it. Your father gathered all of the beast -Except for a majority of the gorons and zoras- to fight on his side. They nearly destroyed us, when the Goddess Hylia separated the humans from the beasts. Many years passed, and we eventually returned to reign over and keep peace in Hyrule. The Goddesses blessed the Humans as the keepers, along with the select races to assist us -And the beasts were exiled to the shadow realm. many more years passed, and the Twilighters and their magic were exiled to the twilight realm. Thus, Hyrule became split into thirds. On one side of the coin was the light, on the other was the dark, and the piece holding us together was the twilight realm," Zelda explained. I took it all in, shaking my head. That's not what I had heard at all.

"This must all be so much on you... Zelda, why don't we wait a little while to explain the other part? He's had a rough day..."Link suggested.

"I don't need your pity..."I grumbled, he smiled again.

Zelda nodded and stroked my hair lovingly. Her touch was the only familiar thing around me... It was... Comforting. Comfort was a nice feeling; like when I was five and first began training, and Uruk was there to hug me afterwards, or when he died and Dark had stayed guard by my door all night because I was afraid the murderer would come and get me. Dark... I missed him... I felt regret for all the times he had tried to ease my frustrations and I pushed him away. I should have treated him better. I should have treated Uruk better.

I had once told Uruk I hated him.

At this thought, as we exited the tent, I nearly threw up as the weight in my heart swam in my stomach. I shook my head of the thought. Then, Link's hand was on the back of my neck, guiding me like a playful uncle. I pushed him off and gave him a disgusted look.

"Piss off..." I hissed. Normally, my language wasn't so full of profanity -Although, my phony bravado must have been the cause of my obscure speech.

I followed him as he led me to a group of people circled around a table intimately staring at a piece of paper. When we approached, they gave me unwanting looks, obviously bothered by my presence -Nay, my existence. I didn't care, I hated them just as much. Link wriggled his way in and put his arms on two of the men's shoulders.

"Good evening, gentlemen," He chirped. "What say you of our current situation?"

"It's looking bleak..." The elder of the group dressed in a long orange robe replied grimly. Link frowned and stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"That's why..." He said. It was the damn code amongst adults again...

* * *

**Dark's POV:**

Back over the river once more, my wolf senses clicked in again -But the thing was... I knew exactly where they were. I always knew where they were at all times, because Link and I were as brothers -I was his shadow. Truth was, I had never been created by Ganondorf, there were no shadows created by anyone. We were truly born of our light beings. The treasured times I had spent with him, Zelda, Telma, and my sweet had been too much on my heart to seek them out and destroy them as my orders had been for twenty long years. I could never bring myself to do such a sinful act.

I ran with the trail of odor, rather than followed it, as my thoughts took over my consciousness. I had often visited them, just watching over the humans as they scrambled to rebel. Rebellion. They were planning it, that I knew full well. I knew what their plan was, I just never knew they would be brave enough... I never knew they'd go out of their way to kidnap my...

Four... I chuckled. He was probably putting up a nasty fight. That boy was so stubborn. Sometimes, he reminded me of myself -Such a colorful and free spirit, yet trapped inside of a cage. Aye, he might have never seen his father, but his eyes were _always_ on his son. _Always_. Ganondorf probably knew that his son had been kidnapped, as well. As the old triforce holder, he would have this ability.

Ah, yes, another secret.

Ganondorf no longer had his triforce. Neither did Zelda. I wondered if Link had it -I could never stay long enough to find out.

His triforce was pretty useless alone anyway.

* * *

**(1): Shadow slang -It's a bad word -_-**


End file.
